1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system made up of a plurality of slot machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot machines known as a type of gaming machines are constituted so as to: start games by players inserting coins or the like into the gaming machine; rearrange columns of symbols in predetermined region of the gaming machine; and award a prize based on a combination of rearranged symbols. In addition, the above slot machines are generally constituted to judge whether or not a winning combination allowed to award a prize is established, based on whether or not a predetermined number of symbols of the same type (for example, “CHERRY” or “7”) are arranged along a preset payline. In the conventional slot machine, in the case where a predetermined number or more of symbols of the same type are arranged, it has been a common routine to award a prize based on the number of the aforementioned arranged symbols, regardless of the payout line.
Further, a bonus prize is set that is awarded in the case where a combination of symbols is rearranged in a specific order, in which a big prize, namely, so-called jackpot is awarded, thereby enhancing entertainability of the slot machine. The possibility of winning this jackpot, however, is kept low. Therefore, there is an aspect that players consider the jackpot as no more than an accidentally-winnable prize.
In a conventional slot machine, each of the slot machines executes a game independently, so that a plurality of players cannot enjoy as a group the game with the use of the plurality of slot machines. U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,215-B1, for example, discloses a game system that the plurality of game machines and a jackpot controller are connected via a network. In this system, the jackpot controller controls each of the game machines with respect to a trigger of a bonus game and a payout amount of the jackpot. However, the fact remains that the game itself is executed in each of the game machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,484 discloses a game system including the plurality of game machines and a progressive unit. In this system, a progressive bonus is paid out to one out of the plurality of game machines that won a prize during a main game. A game to determine the single game machine is executed in each of the game machines or the progressive unit but these game machines are not associated with each other, which does not fit the purpose that players enjoy a game as a group.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described circumstance. It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel game system and a controlling method thereof that control a game so players are able to have expectations for the establishment of the jackpot to enhance entertainability and that execute a common game among the plurality of slot machines.